External Affairs
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Cannonball has been kidnapped. Who has him and why do they want him? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Force, Marvel does. Please don't sue me.

**_Author's Note: This story follows immediately after X-Force #28 (Nov 1993). Also, I wrote this story a few years ago, so it's not up to my normal skill level of writing. _**

****

External Affairs

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1

Camp Verde, Arizona, an old Indian reservation camp. But its people massacred by some unknown force. This place now is a home to a hand of outlaws, mutants who have taken the law into their own hands. They are X-Force. Led by a man who is a mystery to his team, Cable. His team consists of: second-in-command Cannonball, Boomer, Domino, Rictor, Shatterstar, Siryn, Sunspot, and Warpath.

At this moment, Cable, Cannonball, Siryn, and Boomer are having a meeting, discussing the matter of the recent betrayal of Feral.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. I had a bad feeling about her ever since she hurt Sam," says Boomer, shaking her head.

"Tabitha, I already knew you didn't like her. But things have taken their course, and we must deal with them," replies Cable.

"Sir, what about 'Berto?" asks Cannonball.

"Sam, I have no idea where DaCosta is currently. But we will try to find him," answers Cable, as he turns to look at his second-in-command.

As Cable looks at the boy, concern floods his heart, though nothing shows on his face. Concern that Cannonball won't be at his best because his best friend, Roberto DaCosta AKA Sunspot has been missing ever since the battle with the Mutant Liberation Front. It was at this same battle that Cannonball not only lost a friend, but discovered that a former New Mutant, Dani Moonstar, was now a member of this other team and had fought Sam in the last battle.

"Theresa, will you go take inventory of the weapons, and Tabitha, check on the others. I want to talk with Sam alone," states Cable.

Everyone leaves the room, except for Cable and Cannonball. Turning to see what it was that Cable needed to talk about, he waits several minutes for Cable to start talking. During those minutes, a silence fills the room. Finally, Cable takes a deep breath.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" asks Cable.

"Ah don't know what ya mean," replies Sam.

"Tabitha told me about what happened with Moonstar. I know you and her were co-captains of the New Mutants," explains Cable.

"Ah don't remember much of what happened and what I do remember is a little fuzzy. Getting shot out of the air and hearing 'Berto and Tab talking to someone. But of course, I remember feeling….afraid," says Sam, while looking around the room. Anywhere but at Cable.

"Sam," Cable walks over and places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I want you to know if you need to talk to me, you can."

"Thank ya, sir," replies Sam, nodding his head.

With that, Cannonball walks out and goes to the bunker to rest. Cable goes into the Command Center. Suddenly, the alarms go off. Cable, rushing over to the intruder alert consul just as Rictor and Warpath enter the room at a run.

"What's going on?" ask Rictor.

"There's an intruder in the sleeping bunker," replies Cable.

"I just saw Sam heading in that direction," states Warpath.

"Come on," says Cable, turning away from the computer and heading for the door. "We're checking things out now."

Cable Rictor, and Warpath run over to the bunker. Just as they step into the sleeping quarters, they see Deadpool holding an unconscious Cannonball. Before anyone can react, Deadpool teleports out of the room, taking Cannonball with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A meeting has been called for all of X-Force. Questions are being asked, but no answers can be found. Finally, Cable gets up in front and quiets everyone.

"Cable, why would Deadpool take Sam?" asks Siryn.

"I have no idea, Theresa, but he has and we will get him back," answers Cable.

"First 'Berto, now Sam. Who's next?" asks Rictor, mostly mumbling to himself.

"I said we will get him back, Rictor," states Cable, glancing over at Rictor.

"Where could he have taken Sam?" asks Boomer, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know, but first things first, we'll…" starts Cable, but stops when he hears the holonet turns on and Deadpool is on the screen.

"Hello Nate," chirps Deadpool. "Guess what I got?"

"Deadpool, why did you take a member of my team," demands Cable.

"If you didn't answer my question, why should I answer your's?" pouts Deadpool. Pausing for a moment, Deadpool shrugs his shoulders. "Well, if you really want to know, I was hired."

"Who?" demands Cable, getting angrier.

"Now that's my little secret," replies Deadpool. "But if you want to meet him, come to the same place as we last met and come alone. If any of your team shows up, the kid is a goner."

Before Cable can respond, the connection is broken and Cable is staring at a blank screen before turning to face his team.

"What was that about?" asks Boomer, glancing between the blank screen and Cable.

"I'm leaving," says Cable. Glancing once at Siryn, he nodds to her. "Theresa, you're in charge. Stay here."

"Cable, where are ye going?" asks Siryn.

"Italy," replies Cable.

……………………

Scrdegna, Italy, the ex-base of a man of mystery, a man known only by the name of Tolliver, who is believed to be dead. For a year, he held Domino prisoner here, while an imposter took her place. Cable came to take out Tolliver and discovered the real Domino.

Cable is back again, except this time, he knows a friend is inside. A friend that he considers more than a friend, more like a son. Cable will do anything to get him out.

…………………..

Deadpool looks around upstairs whole keeping an eye on Cannonball, who is tied up and has a mutant restraining collar on. He is wide awake now and watching Deadpool's every move.

"In case you want to know," says Deadpool, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Cable's here."

"Ah heard you talking to Cable," says Cannonball. "Who hired ya to grab me?"

"Why Sam, haven't you figured that out by now?"

Whipping around as much as he can in his chair, Cannonball watch the speaker enter the room.

"Gideon!" says Cannonball, glaring at the immortal mutant. "You were warned away from is the last time. Don't ya ever give up?"

"Sam, you should have realized, I always get what I want," replies Gideon, with a wave of his hand before turning to face Deadpool. "Deadpool, go downstairs and wait for Cable."

Deadpool leaves the room without a backward glance. Alone with Cannonball, Gideon can't contain his pleasure anymore and a large grin appears on his face before he schools his features once again.

"After Deadpool takes care of Cable, no one will be able to help you. First I must study you, then once that is done, I will kill you," explains Gideon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many levels below Gideon and Cannonball, Cable is stalking through the underground tunnels. His mind is focus on two things: find Sam and kill Gideon. But as he rounds a corner, Deadpool strikes out of no where. Kicking Cable solidly in his side, Deadpool moves out of range before Cable even knew he was hit.

"Hi ya, Nate. So, what? You came expecting to get the kid back?" asks Deadpool, as he begins to look for another opening in which to strike Cable.

"Where is he?" demands Cable.

"Oh, he's with the bossman. But right now, you should be concerned about me," says Deadpool.

Moving in, Deadpool fakes out Cable and kicks him in the jaw. Drawing backwards, Cable decides to fake being more injured than he was. Falling for the ploy, Deadpool is moves in to strike Cable again, only to punched first in the stomach and then in the face. Hitting the ground hard, Deadpool has no time to react before Cable is standing over him.

"Who hired you?" asks Cable.

"Hmmm, I'll give you one clue," says Deadpool. "He wants you dead." He waits a beat before continuing. "Damn, that's not a good clue. Everyone wants you dead."

Just as the echoes flow down the hall, Deadpool jumps to his feet and kicks Cable in the stomach. Drawing his foot back again, he kicks Cable in the head, only to draw his feet back once more to hit Cable again in the head.

"I've been working on the Cable all the live long day," sings Deadpool, as he again draws his foot back to once more strike out at Cable.

But before the blow can land, Cable grabs Deadpool's ankle and pushes. Thrown off balance, Deadpool draws away from Cable. Give a moment's break, Cable gains to his feet.

"Do you really want to know who hired me?" asks Deadpool. "Well, say please. It's the only way I'm going to answer."

"Deadpool, I don't have time for your stupid games. Either tell me the name or bring me to him," replies Cable.

"You're no fun," pouts Deadpool. "Party pooper. Fine. It's Gideon. Ring any bells?"

Moving in to strike, Cable catches Deadpool off guard. Slamming him to the floor, Cable raises his fist, ready to bash it into the face of Deadpool.

"Bring me to him," says Cable.

"Sure Nate," replies Deadpool, as he slides a hand down his side. Pulling out a dart from a hidden pocket, he jams it into Cable's arm. "Nighty night, Nate."

……………

Sitting at his bar and sipping wine, Gideon only pays the barest attention to his _guest_. Glancing over once more to check on Cannonball, Gideon sets down his glass and slips off the barstool. Walking over to Cannonball, Gideon stares at the boy. For a few moments, there is nothing but silence before Gideon breaks the quiet.

"I suppose I could offer you something to drink or maybe even a last meal," starts Gideon conversationally.

"Ah don't need anything from you," replies Cannonball.

"Very well. It is your choice, of course," says Gideon, walking turning to walk back to his glass of wine.

Before he even reaches his barstool, the doors to the room are slammed open. Glancing over to the door, Gideon watches as Deadpool strolls in.

"Has Cable been taken care of?" asks Gideon, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Cannonball.

"He's next door. Do what you want," replies Deadpool, as he starts to move toward the bar.

But Deadpool only takes a couple of steps before he slumps to the floor. Standing directly behind him is Cable with a smoking gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains suggested sexual violence**

Chapter 4

"Good evening, Cable. Did you have to shoot Deadpool in the back?" asks Gideon, picking up his glass of wine. "Would you care to join us? Some wine, perhaps?"

"I'm here for Sam, you son of a bitch," replies Cable, glaring at Gideon.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gideon takes a sip of his wine. Glancing once at Cannonball, he returns his attention to Cable. Setting his wine back down, Gideon shakes his head.

"I'm afraid young Samuel will stay here with me," says Gideon. "He's mine, Cable."

Hearing only the smallest noise, Gideon glances once over his shoulder in time for a table to slam into him. Knocked off of his feet, Gideon quickly stands back up. Watching the table come zooming at him again, he is able to dodge out of the way. Landing next to Cannonball, Gideon turns his gaze to Cable.

"I have wonder for a long time what your mutant ability is, Cable," says Gideon. "Of course you realize that two can play your game."

Struck from behind with a chair, Cable is knocked to the ground before he even realizes that Gideon is using his own mutant ability: the ability to duplicate any other mutants' power.

Finding another chair flying at him, Cable jumps to the side. But, though finding safety from the chair, he lands next to a now conscious Deadpool. Before he can dodge again, Cable is struck twice: a roundhouse kick to the head by Deadpool and a flying chair into his back. Falling to the ground, Cable is knocked out.

"Now to truly be rid of you forever," says Gideon, glancing once at the downed Cable before turning to look at Cannonball. "The both of you."

……………..

Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing Cable does upon waking up is shutting his eyes again. _Shit. Too bright! Where the hell am I?_ Opening his eyes once more, Cable notices something he hadn't when he first gained consciousness: he's tied up. Jerking at the bonds that hold him, he not only can feel the rope biting into his wrist and ankles, but the heavy weight of a collar around his neck.

Finish taking in his physical situation, Cable glances around the room to find that he is not alone. Bound next to him, Cannonball is watching him.

"Ah'm sorry about this, sir," says Cannonball, glancing away.

"Not your fault, Sam," replies Cable, as he works at the bonds that hold his hands. _I can feel the ropes loosening. _

Opening his mouth to argue, Cannonball quickly shuts his mouth as he watches the far door open. Strolling into the room, Gideon walks over to them and looks down at them.

"We are almost ready for you, Samuel," says Gideon, staring down at the bound mutant. "If you behave, it will be over quickly."

Reaching down, Gideon clamps his hand on Cannonball's arm and jerks him to his feet. Throwing his weight in the opposite direction, Cannonball slips out of Gideon's grasp and falls to the floor.

"Really, Samuel," sighs Gideon. "This isn't necessary."

Thinking quickly, Cable attempts to draw Gideon's attention away from Cannonball.

"Why now, Gideon?" asks Cable. "You have all the time in the world. If you kill him, you'll be hunted down by so many people."

"Quite simple, Cable. The sooner he is dead, the less of a threat he presents to myself and others like me," answers Gideon, reaching down and jerking Cannonball to his feet.

This time ready for any tricks that Cannonball might pull, Gideon keeps his grip as again Cannonball attempts to jerk away from him. Realizing that Gideon isn't going to let him go, Cannonball quits his struggle and only glares at Gideon.

"Ah've asked ya before and Ah'll ask ya again. Why am Ah so important?" demands Cannonball.

"Haven't you figured it out, Sam?" asks Cable, glancing once at his second-in-command. "He's scared of you. Scared of your destiny."

"Not scared, Cable," replies Gideon, shaking his head. "Merely concerned. I feel it would be better for all if I simply eliminate him and his destiny."

With nothing more to say, Gideon walks Cannonball out of the room.

………….

As the doors shut behind Gideon and Cannonball, Cable places his full focus on the bonds that hold him. As he feels the ropes slacken, Cable glances once more at the door.

_Whoever did the ropes knew what he was doing. Damn! It might take me more time than Sam has. _

…………

After having walked a fair distance from the room in which Cable was left in, Gideon and Cannonball finally come to a door. Swinging the door wide open, Gideon moves Cannonball into the room. Raising his gaze to take in his surroundings, Sam finds a room with a few computers, some medical equipment, and a long table.

"Good evening, Dr. Anderson," says Gideon, nodding his head toward a man who has entered the room from a different door. "I trust that everything is in order."

"Oh yes, quite," replies the doctor. "If you could lead the patient to the examining table, we can begin."

The doctor moves to one of the counters and inspects his instruments. Gideon guides Cannonball to the table. Jerking from his hold, Cannonball uses the table for balance to save him from falling to the floor. Glaring at the older immortal, Cannonball shakes his head.

"Ah ain't getting on that table," says Cannonball.

"It doesn't matter, Samuel," replies Gideon with a gentle smile. "If you will not work with us, the good doctor will simply inject you with something that will make you more reasonable."

Stepping closer, Gideon stares down the young man. Without breaking eye contact, Gideon addresses Doctor Anderson.

"Doctor, I think we may need something that will make Samuel…a little bit more agreeable," says Gideon.

"I'm sure I have the very thing you mean, Mr. Gideon," replies the doctor, glancing back toward the two men before returning his attention to the counter.

Picking up a syringe from the table, filled with a clear liquid, Doctor Anderson walks over to Gideon and Cannonball. Grabbing Cannonball's arm, Gideon holds out the limb to the doctor. Jerking in Gideon's grasp, Cannonball attempts to free himself.

"Calm yourself, Samuel," says Gideon. "It will all be over soon."

A second hand is placed on Cannonball's arm, as the doctor helps Gideon hold Cannonball's arm. Driving the needle into Sam's upper arm, the doctor presses the plunger, pushing the drug into Cannonball's system. Releasing the mutant, the doctor turns away from the two men and returns to his counter.

For a moment, Cannonball feels nothing. _Maybe he grabbed the wrong needle_, thinks Cannonball hopefully. But slowly, he feels his hope slide away as his mind and sight begins to cloud. Slumping against the table, Cannonball shakes his head, trying to overcome the drug.

"It's no use, Samuel," says Gideon. "The sedative is very effective."

Opening his mouth to speak, Cannonball finds that he can't seem to concentrate on what he wants to say.

"Perhaps you need to lie down?" suggests Gideon, raising his other hand and taking a hold of Cannonball's other arm.

Trying to jerk away from the older man, Cannonball finds himself as weak as a baby.

"No," whispers Cannonball, struggling to regain control over his mind and body.

Glancing over to the doctor, Gideon motions for the other man to join him.

"I believe Samuel can't make the table on his own," says Gideon. "A touch of help is needed, Doctor."

Nodding his head, the doctor moves to join the other two men. Placing a hand on Cannonball's right elbow, the doctor glances once at his employer.

"Mr. Gideon, might we remove the ropes on the patient. It may make things easier," suggests Dr. Anderson.

"True," replies Gideon. "If you could hold him upright, I will remove the bonds."

Loosening his grip on Cannonball's arms, Gideon turns Sam around so that the younger mutant's back is facing him. Trailing his fingertips down Cannonball's back, Gideon reaches the small of Cannonball's back and his bound wrists. _Ah, if only there was more time, Samuel. The things I could show you._ Loosening the ropes, Gideon frees Sam's hands before turning the younger man to face him.

Trying to focus his eyes, Cannonball, even through his mind was cloudy, felt the almost lover-like caress from the older mutant. Knowing how helpless the drug has made him, Cannonball can only glare.

"Never," whispers Cannonball.

With a slight smile, Gideon tilts his head. Raising a hand, he brushes his fingers lightly over one of Cannonball's cheeks. Using what little strength he has, Cannonball jerks his head away from Gideon's hand.

"No," murmurs Cannonball, glaring at Gideon.

Keeping his eyes solely on Cannonball, Gideon addresses the doctor.

"Doctor, I find that there is some…unfinished business that I must attend to," says Gideon, placing both of his hands on Cannonball's arm to hold him steady.

"Do we need to reschedule the…examination?" asks the doctor, glancing between the two mutants.

"Yes, I believe so," replies Gideon, finally shifting his gaze to the doctor. "I believe an hour is all I need."

"Very good, sir," replies the doctor.

Walking away from the two mutants, the doctor heads for the door.

"Doctor?" calls Gideon, his eyes having returned to Cannonball.

"Yes, Mr. Gideon?" asks Dr. Anderson, turning around the face his employer.

"How long will the drug hold?" asks Gideon. "I wouldn't want Samuel to gain control of himself before we are done."

"To be honest, I do not know," replies the doctor, shaking his head. "I've never had to worry about longevity before."

"I see," replies Gideon. Glancing once at the counter where all of the doctor's supplies are located, he glances once more at Doctor Anderson. "Do you have more of the drug, then? That way, if the sedative seems to be wearing off, I might apply it again."

"Of course, sir," replies the doctor, who walks back to the counter.

While looking for the drug in question, Gideon turns his attention back to Cannonball. Leaving only one hand to hold Cannonball upright, Gideon raises his right hand and slowly runs his thumb back and forth over Cannonball's lips.

"We will only have an hour, but the things that I will show you in that time," murmurs Gideon to the younger man.

Disgust thunders through Cannonball. Shaking his head as violently as his drugged body would allow, Cannonball tries to deny what is about to occur.

"No," mutters Cannonball.

Leaning forward, Gideon blows lightly into Cannonball's ear.

"I understand, Samuel," breathes Gideon directly into Cannonball's ear. "This is your first time."

Moving away from Cannonball's ear, Gideon slides his free hand down Samuel's chest.

"Don't," says Cannonball, his voice gaining strength.

"I'll be gentle, Samuel," whispers Gideon, as he glides his hand over Cannonball's hip. "I promise."

Glancing over Cannonball's shoulder to the doctor, Gideon notices that the doctor has found the needed drug.

"It will only take a moment more, Mr. Gideon," says the doctor over his shoulder. "I need only fill one of the needles for you."

"Very well, doctor," replies Gideon. "As soon as it's ready, please bring it to me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE ORIGINAL STORY I WROTE DID NOT INCLUDE THE SUGGESTED SEXUAL VIOLENCE. I'VE INCLUDED IT TO ADD MORE TENSION TO THE STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains mild sexual violence**

Chapter 5

Finally freeing himself of the bonds that held his wrists, Cable makes quick work of the ropes that hold his ankles. Standing up, Cable moves to the door. Listening, Cable hears nothing of what is going on out in the hall. Opening the door, Cable slips into the hall.

_Nothing and no one_, thinks Cable, as he searches the hall.

Moving in the direction that he thought they went in, Cable slips a hand to the small of his back and removes a hidden gun. About the size of a small pistol, Cable decides that small is better than none.

Placing his attention back to finding Cannonball, Cable searches every room he comes to. After closing the tenth door, Cable shakes his head in frustration.

_Searching like this is taking too long. There has to be a faster way to find Sam._

After entering yet another room, only to find nothing, Cable decides to use the power he considers his weakest: telepathy. Opening his mind, Cable searches the thoughts of those in the building. At first receiving vague images, he slowly focuses his mind till he finds the one mind he was searching for: Cannonball.

_He's not that far from here. I should be with him in a couple of minutes._

As Cable keeps his powers tuned to Cannonball, he begins to have images flow through his mind. Disgust. Fear. The brush of skin on skin. Not understanding what he is sensing, Cable opens his mind further and lightly touches Cannonball's mind. As he does, one thought screams louder than all others: rape.

……………

Feeling the presence of another in his mind, Cannonball is distracted from immediate situation. But all too soon, his focus is brought violently back to his environment. Feeling the brush of a hand against his groin, Cannonball attempts to jerk away from Gideon, but finds himself still too weak from the drug.

"Where were you, Samuel?" asks Gideon. "For a moment, your mind was elsewhere."

"Mr. Gideon?" interrupts the doctor.

Shifting his attention away from Cannonball, he watches as the doctor leaves his counter and strolls over to the two men. Upon reaching the mutants, the doctor holds out his hand and presents Gideon with a new syringe.

"Here's the needle that you asked for," says the doctor.

"Very good, Dr. Anderson," replies Gideon. "Now, as I mentioned earlier, I still have some business to attend to with Samuel. I believe we agreed upon one hour?"

"Of course, sir," replies the doctor. "I will leave the needle here on the table in case you need it."

Nodding his head, Gideon quickly dismisses the doctor from his mind. As the doctor lays the needle on the examination table, Gideon slides a hand up and cups Cannonball's groin, only to jerk his hand away when the door to the room bangs open.

Striding into the room, Cable levels his gun at Gideon. Noticing the needle on the table, he glances once at Cannonball to realize that the younger man is drugged.

"What the fuck did you give him?" demands Cable, moving into the room.

"Really, Cable. Such language is hardly needed," says Gideon, shaking his head.

"I will blow your fucking head off and worry about your other limbs later if you don't answer my question," replies Cable.

"A sedative," replies the doctor for Gideon. "Though the current needle on the table is still full of the drug."

While keeping his weapon pointed at Gideon, Cable glances once at the doctor.

"Why was a second needle needed?" asks Cable.

"Mr. Gideon said he needed more time," replies the doctor calmly.

Shifting his gaze back to Gideon, realization slowly dawns in Cable's mind. When he had first connected his mind with Cannonball, Cable had assumed that it was his inability to truly use telepathy that made Sam's thoughts so confused. Understanding now that it was not Cable's limited telepathy abilities, but the drugs that coursed through Cannonball's body that made the images seem unreal.

"More time?" questions Cable, in a voice so low, it could barely be heard.

Saying nothing, Gideon simple smiles.

The rage that Cable was holding inside begins to boil over. Shifting his gun, he shoots the doctor. Dead before he hits the floor, a smoking hole now takes the place where the doctor's heart had once been.

"Honestly, Cable," says Gideon, glancing down at the corpse. "The doctor was very good. He will be difficult to replace."

Moving the gun to point again at Gideon, Cable focuses all of his attention on the green haired man.

"Release Sam," says Cable, his voice and body trembling with rage.

"He is mine," replies Gideon, shaking his head.

Sliding the younger mutant partly in front of him, Gideon uses Cannonball as a shield.

"I do have a question for you, though," says Gideon conversationally. "Will your desire to get me allow you to risk Samuel? If you fire and miss, you may well do more damage to the boy than I have thus far."

…………..

Forcing his mind to focus on what the two men were talking about, Cannonball can only wonder what is going to happen next. Though saved from being raped by Gideon, now Sam was being used as a human shield.

"Only a coward would hide behind someone," says Cable, as he begins to walk toward where Cannonball and Gideon were standing.

"Not hiding, Cable," replies Gideon, shaking his head. "And I wouldn't suggest you come any closer."

"Prove it," snarls Cable, stopping only a few feet away from Cannonball. "Prove you're not the coward you're showing yourself to be."

"If I were to let go of Samuel, he would fall to the floor," replies Gideon reasonably, while shaking his head.

Sliding his free hand up to Cannonball's neck, Gideon almost lovingly places his hand around Sam's throat. Tightening once, almost as a demonstration to Cable that he means business, Gideon slowly loosens his hold on Cannonball's neck, though he does not release him.

"I could easily snap his neck and while it would not kill him, he would still be paralyzed," says Gideon. "If I may be so blunt, Cable, we are at a stalemate."

"I could shoot you before you tightened your grip," says Cable.

"If you could truly aim so well, you would have done so already," replies Gideon. "I believe we need a sort of gentleman's agreement. I cannot move from Samuel's body, otherwise you would be free to fire, but you cannot fire while I remain where I am."

"I know what a fucking stalemate is," replies Cable.

"Tut tut, Cable. You really must work on your language," says Gideon, shaking his head. Gideon pauses for a moment before continuing. "Perhaps, we fight duel for young Samuel?"

"What do you mean?" asks Cable, glancing between Cannonball and Gideon. _Sam isn't slumping as much as he was when I first entered the room. Maybe the drug is wearing off._

"A fight," replies Gideon to Cable's question. "The winner gets Samuel."

"Gets?" asks Cable, wanting clarification before agreeing to whatever Gideon was suggesting.

"As in to do with what he wants," says Gideon, as he slowly moves his thumb back and forth over Sam's jaw. "Whatever he wants."

Trying to buy more time for Cannonball, Cable ponders what Gideon has said. Understanding what the other man means by the last part of the agreement, Cable knows that if he lost such a match, Cannonball would be used by Gideon before the immortal killed him.

Watching Cable, Cannonball wonders what is going through the mind of the other man. But even as he ponders what his leader is thinking, Cannonball can feel his strength returning to his limbs. Catching Cable's eyes, Cannonball quickly realizes that Cable is buying time for Sam. Tentatively tightening and loosening his muscles, Cannonball guesses that he almost has enough strength to jerk away from Gideon before the External knew that the drug had worn off so much.

Beginning to lose his patience, Gideon squeezes Cannonball's neck. Not able to breath, Cannonball knows that it is too early to try to fight Gideon yet. Hoping that he would a little more time, Cannonball places his faith in Cable.

"Your decision?" asks Gideon, as he keeps his grip tight on Cannonball's neck.

"Loosen your hold and I will give you my answer," replies Cable, fighting to keep his focus solely on Gideon.

Nodding his head, Gideon loosens his hold on Cannonball's throat. Taking his chance, Cannonball throws his weight to the right. Surprising Gideon with the quick move, Cannonball quickly finds himself on the floor.

Pulling the trigger, Cable fires on Gideon. Realizing what Cable would do the moment Cannonball was out of his hands, Gideon jumps to the side and dodge the shot. Firing twice more at the immortal, Cable misses each shot.

"Must we do this all day?" asks Gideon, as he dodges yet another shot.

"Fine. I can think of another way to finish you off," replies Cable, before tossing the gun to the side.

Taken off guard by this new tactic, Gideon isn't able to move in time to dodge the punch Cable places in his face. Thrown back, Gideon finds himself on the floor.

"Weren't able to move in time?" snarls Cable, as he stalks toward the fallen man.

"I must admit, you caught me off guard," replies Gideon, using the table to get to his feet.

Feeling the brush of something hard against his hand, Gideon realizes that the sedative needle is within reach. Needing a distraction, he glances once around the room and finds that Cannonball had almost dragged himself half way across the room.

"Please don't go too far, Samuel," says Gideon. "We're not done yet."

Using all his strength just to move farther away from Gideon, Sam says nothing. Cable, on the other hand, is not nearly so silent.

"You're more than done, you son of a bitch," roars Cable.

Lunging for the immortal, Cable misses Gideon. Turning around to face Gideon, he feels the smallest prick in the back of his shoulder. Jerking around, he notices that Gideon has a needle in his hand.

"Hmm," says Gideon, glancing once at the needle before looking at Cable. "I wasn't able to get all of the drug into you, but I probably got enough that you won't be so fast any more."

Feeling his mind begin to fog, Cable wonders just how much of the drug got into him. Realizing that his leader was in trouble, Cannonball pushes himself into a standing position, using the wall for support. Hoping that he could use his mutant ability to help out, Cannonball powers up his blast energy. Forcing the energy to flow over him, Cannonball uses his mutant power to take flight. And just as his namesake states, he flies through the short distance like a bullet and slams into Gideon.

So sure over his soon victory, Gideon doesn't see Cannonball until it's too late. Thrown back, Gideon crashes into the far wall. Using the wall to push himself up, Gideon stares at Cannonball who is now standing next to Cable.

"Ah may be drugged, but ya ain't taking me without a fight," says Cannonball.

"Oh, but I shall take you, Samuel," replies Gideon.

"Never that," states Cannonball firmly.

Focusing his energy into his fists, Cannonball shoots out a blast of his mutant energy. Caught off guard, not knowing that Sam could do that, Gideon takes the hit full in the chest. Thrown back into the wall, Gideon again climbs to his feet.

"I underestimated you, Samuel," says Gideon, bowing his head slightly in Cannonball's direction. "That shall not happen again."

"Didn't ya say that the last time you messed with me?" asks Cannonball, attempting to power up his mutant ability once more.

"Indeed," replies Gideon.

Glancing between the two weakened heroes, Gideon calculates his chances of winning. Finding that the odds are not enough in his favor, he decides that retreat is the better part of valor. Shifting his body a couple of feet to the right, he presses his right palm against a hidden panel.

"I believe I will call this whole thing a stalemate," says Gideon, as he pushes his hand into the panel.

Feeling a rush of air at his back, he glances once of his shoulder to find that the escape door had opened. Turning to look once more at the other two men, he nods once.

"We shall meet again, Samuel," promises Gideon.

Slipping into the door, the panel closes before either hero can get to the wall. For a moment, there is nothing but silence in the room. Finally not able to take it any more, Cannonball glances at Cable.

"Sir?" asks Cannonball, saying so much in just that one word.

"It's time to go, Sam," says Cable.

Taking a few steps over to the younger man, Cable hesitates a moment before placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go home," says Cable, not knowing what else to say.

Not saying anything, Cannonball merely nods.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

_It seems like years since Ah was last here_, thinks Cannonball as he enters the X-Force base at Camp Verde, Arizona.

Soon greeted by his teammates, Cannonball tries to push out of his mind what happened. Not able to forget everything, he quickly slips away to find a quiet corner in the base. Finding himself in the comm room, he quickly realizes that he is not the only one who was seeking solitude.

"Cable, sir?" asks Cannonball. "Ah didn't realize ya were in here."

Turning to leave, Cannonball is almost to the door before Cable speaks.

"Sam?"

Stopping in mid-step, Cannonball turns back to look at the older man.

"Yes, sir?" asks Cannonball.

Opening his mouth once, only to close it again, Cable realizes that he doesn't know why he stopped Cannonball from leaving the room. Looking over his second-in-command, Cable realizes that he doesn't know what he would have done or how he would have handled things if Gideon had succeeded in either act he had planned.

"Cable, did you want something?" asks Cannonball, after a moment of the two men just staring at each other.

"I was thinking," starts Cable, but pausing a moment to draw a breath. "With everything that has happened, did you need…I mean, want to take some time off?"

"Time?" asks Cannonball. _Is that what you really wanted to ask, sir?_

"Yes, Sam, time. I know you haven't seen your family in a while and I didn't know if you wanted to take some time to go see them," says Cable.

"Ah'll think about it," replies Cannonball.

Nodding his head, Cable says nothing more. Again the room falls silent as the two men only stare at each other. A couple of minutes pass before any noise enters the room.

"Cable?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Cannonball watches as Siryn enters the room. Stopping short when she sees the two men together, she cocks her head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Siryn asks.

"No," says Cannonball, shaking his head. "Ah was just leaving."

Without another word, Cannonball leaves the room with Cable and Siryn watching him go.

"Cable?" asks Siryn, glancing from the doorway to the older man.

"What did you need?" asks Cable, ignoring the silent question the woman was posing to him.

Understanding that he didn't want to talk about what just happened, Siryn moves on to ask him the real reason for hunting him down.

"I was wondering if ye can tell me what happened?" asks Siryn.

"Later," replies Cable. "It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it yet." _I also have to decide how much to tell. _

Nodding her head, Siryn leaves the comm room and Cable returns to his thoughts.

…………….

A private jet flies over the Pacific Ocean. Inside the lush jet is the entrepreneurial businessman known only as Gideon. Replaying the events that took place between Cannonball, Cable and himself, Gideon shakes his head at himself.

_I allowed my lust to rule over my better judgement. Next time, I will be more prepared._

Trying to think of new ways to lure Cannonball into a trap, Gideon quickly realizes that lust was not the only reason why the last meeting failed.

_Cable. He cannot know of the next meeting between Samuel and myself. I must time the time man unaware._

Hearing the buzz of the intercom, Gideon presses a button in his chair.

"Yes?" asks Gideon, annoyed at being interrupted.

"We will be landing shortly in Canada, sir," says the pilot.

"Very well," replies Gideon. "Let me know when we land."

"Yes, sir," replies the pilot.

Clicking the intercom, Gideon gives himself a moment more to dwell on affairs of the Externals.

Soon, Samuel. Soon we will have more time to finish the business we have started and at that time, Cable will not be there to save you.

The plane begins its decent as Gideon readies himself for the approaching business meeting.

THE END


End file.
